


Fanfiction cover and story Rec... Luthor and Luthor  (WIP) by phoenixnz

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle and Lex are raised by Lillian after Lionel dies not long after the meteor shower and decide to go into business together. Both are unlucky in love, but Kyle has been in love with one woman for years - he just has to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfiction cover and story Rec... Luthor and Luthor  (WIP) by phoenixnz

Rating: R to NC17 

Genre: Romance, mystery, very AU, adaptation, good Luthors.

Pairing: Clark (Kyle/Kal) Luthor, Lois Lane (vague mentions of Clana)

Characters: Clark (Kyle) Luthor, Lois Lane, Lex Luthor, Chloe Sullivan, Lillian Luthor

Author [](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/profile)[**phoenixnz**](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/)

Summary: Kyle and Lex are raised by Lillian after Lionel dies not long after the meteor shower and decide to go into business together. Both are unlucky in love, but Kyle has been in love with one woman for years - he just has to admit it.

  
Click [HERE](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/330500.html) for a link to the story...

  
[](http://s578.beta.photobucket.com/user/ctbn60/media/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/simonandsimon_smaller.jpg.html)   



End file.
